Mi amada humana
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo separados un dia Sesshomaru va por Rin, cuando supo la decision de esta decidio que queria desposarla, tran un año de matrimonio Sesshomaru busca una solucion para una situacion que lo mantiene pensativo, aun asi, cerca de la respuesta que busca lo mantiene en secreto, para llegado el momento poner fin a su miedo. el peor summary de la vida, lean


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Aviso que en este One shot no estaré trabajando con Rin de pequeña, aquí Rin tiene alrededor de 20 años, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se sentía estúpido, se miraba estúpido, su mente estaba hecha un disturbio, él, el gran Sesshomaru se sentía débil frente a ella, aquella a la que conoció mal herida y con la ropa mal trecha después de él haber perdido un brazo por el bastardo y miserable de su medio hermano, aquella niña que le ofreció de comer a pesar de que él se negó, esa chiquilla que el trajo de nuevo a la vida después de haber sido asesinada por lobos, aquella chiquilla a la que alejo de el para protegerla, esa misma chiquilla es la que hoy en día le traía de arriba abajo como si de un humano se tratase –según él, los humanos se dejaban manipular por cualquier cosa- esa misma que cuando era pequeña se dirigía a él como "amo", era la misma que ahora le decía "cariño" con tanta familiaridad y confianza.

Hacia 1 año que la había desposado, estaba bien con eso, ella era humana, sí, pero no era cualquier humana, ella era diferente, era especial, de esas mujeres que ya no hay, normalmente cuando ve a una mujer coqueteándole a algún hombre de manera subjetiva le parece de lo más vulgar, tal vez la razón era porque Rin jamás le coqueteo, él se enamoró de ella sin necesidad de esas ridiculeces, ¿alguna vez las humanas se han dado cuenta de lo ridículas que se ven?

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida, no era muy común en él, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, salió de sus pensamientos y observo a una mujer demonio que servía en su palacio, le recordó a su amada Rin, no era que tuviesen algún parecido, más bien era porque Rin le pidió que la contratara cuando la encontró herida en el bosque, era común, siempre los demonios más grandes y fuertes se aprovechaban de los pequeños y débiles.

-Sesshomaru-sama –un demonio se postro frente a él hablándole con mucho respeto- Rin-sama se ha desmayado en los jardines, ahora le están atendiendo en su recamara.

-… -se levantó con tal velocidad que se sorprendió a sí mismo, le tomo solo 3 segundos llegar hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa, allí la encontró tendida sobre la cama, y junto a ella estaba Jaken-

-Amo bonito –hablo el más fiel de sus sirvientes-

-¿Qué le paso a Rin? –Se acero y noto que aun yacía inconsciente, miro a Jaken preocupado y le preocupo aún más-

-Se desmayó mientras cuidaba de las flores del jardín, Irasue-sama estaba con ella, pero solo la reviso y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Qué hacia mi madre aquí? –Su voz sonaba fuerte, estaba molesto de no haber notado la presencia de su madre-

-Estaba platicando con Rin, pero me mando a que me alejara, al parecer no deseaba que escuchara algo de la conversación.

Sesshomaru le ordeno a Jaken que saliera de la habitación, revisaría personalmente que todo estuviese en orden con su joven esposa, cuando se cerciorara de que todo estaba en orden iría a buscar a su madre y hablaría con ella, reviso cuidadosamente cada zona del cuerpo de la joven, no había nada extraño, todo estaba en orden, acaricio la oscura melena y deposito un beso en la frente de su amada.

Salió de la habitación y tomo la decisión de que debería ir a hablar con Irasue antes de que Rin despertara, tomo sus espadas y salió del palacio, comenzó el camino hasta llegar al bosque por donde se encontraba la única salida de su hogar, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando un gran demonio se alzó frente a él, lo que le faltaba, un estorbo que solo lograría entretenerlo en su misión.

-Apártate de mi camino –lo miro despectivamente, como miraba a casi todo el mundo a excepción de su esposa-

-Vaya, yo que iba a por el premio, quien iba a decir que el premio vendría hasta mi –un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios se alzaba con orgullo mientras le veía con arrogancia-

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces –dijo lo último con más frialdad de la común y trato de emprender nuevamente el camino-

-Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando te derrote y me quede con tus tierras, tu palacio y tu esposa.

Mencionar a Rin había sido más que suficiente para cabrearlo, nadie se metía con él, nadie le amenazaba y mucho menos se atrevía a hablar de su amada esposa sin pagar el precio, su vida.

No se molestó en desenvainar su espada, un ser tan patético como ese demonio no lo valía, llevaba las de ganar y lo sabía, debía deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible y seguir su camino, si bien aquel demonio no era un buen luchador, este empleaba maniobras sucias que le daban ventaja, pero aun así, aunque atacase de forma sucia y ruin no se dejaría vencer, estaba por acabar la lucha cuando siento ese conocido olor inundar sus fosas nasales, era el olor de su esposa, el olor de Rin quien era perseguida por Jaken, llegaron más rápido de lo que él hubiese deseado, después de todo venía montada en Ah-Un.

-Sesshomaru, cariño –hablo bajando de un salto de su fiel compañero-

-Rin, vuelve al palacio –la miro con seriedad, lo menos que quería es que ese demonio tratase de herirla- Jaken, váyanse de aquí.

-Sí amo bonito –este tomo las cuerdas del demonio de dos cabezas para intentar guiarle de regreso al palacio-

-¡NO! –Alzo la voz Rin- lo hare si vienes conmigo.

-Entonces era cierto –hablo el demonio colocándose detrás de Rin- el gran Sesshomaru tomo como esposa a una simple humana –la miro de forma lasciva logrando descomponer a Sesshomaru- pero mira que esta buena.

La ira de Sesshomaru se hizo presente, su calma había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando en su lugar ira, su forma completa de Yokai se hizo presente, ya no tenía más el cuerpo de un hombre, ahora era un perro enorme y de largo y blanco pelaje, el malnacido que osaba retarlo se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa, le había tocado el trasero y eso había despertado por completo su ira.

Como era de esperarse el demonio moría de miedo al ver al gran perro, pero como cualquier luchador sucio opto por atacar por la espalda, la ira tenia segado a Sesshomaru por lo que al demonio le fue más fácil atacarlo y herirlo abiertamente, le había cortado con una enorme espada el costado derecho, estaba herido y sangraba, giro su cabeza con velocidad, más velocidad que la de su enemigo y logro atraparle entre sus colmillos.

Le había traspasado el cuerpo con los colmillos superiores, no conforme con el daño mortal contra quien ofendió el cuerpo de Rin comenzó a moverlo con velocidad, lo había destrozado, estaba hecho pedazos, miro hacia donde se encontraba su esposa para asegurarse de que estaba sana.

Rin lo miraba en shock, su semblante mostraba terror, estaba horrorizada, se sintió culpable, no debió actuar de esa forma delante de ella, la asusto, jamás había pasado eso, el no solía perder los estribos, pero esta ocasión de trataba de su esposa, y aun así él la había traumado con su acción, la forma inhumana con la que acabo con aquel débil demonio, se sentía culpable, giro su rostro hacia el otro lado, debía alejarse, darle su espacio y volver en algunos días, cuando ella estuviese más tranquila.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse, aún conservaba su forma completa, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, y más aún en su otra forma, pero algo lo detuvo, una pequeña y cálida mano se encontraba posada en su pata derecha, era ella, era Rin, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se veía triste y preocupada.

Una fuerte punzada en la herida propiciada por aquel débil demonio le hizo caer al suelo, estaba cansado, la vio preocuparse aún más.

Rin se lanzó sobre su cuello, y con sus pequeños abrazo con fuerza lo poco que estos lograban abarcar, después de todo aún conservaba esa forma, la escucho llorar.

-Estaba tan preocupada Sessh

Poco a poco el comenzó a regresar a su forma original, quedando su esposa abrazada a su ahora pequeño cuerpo, el cual abrazo con más fuerza que antes.

-Pensé que morirías, que ya no estarías más a mi lado –sus sollozos eran incontrolables, contrario a lo que él pensaba, ella estaba preocupada por él y no horrorizada-

-Lo siento Rin, me distraje –la rodeo con su brazo derecho correspondiéndole al abrazo-

-Te amo tanto, si te perdiera no lo soportaría –alzo su rostro hasta quedar de frente al de el- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esta manera.

-Jamás te dejaría sola –se acercó a su oído y le susurro solo para ella- te amo.

Después de curarlo con el material de curación que fue a buscar Jaken, regresaron al palacio, Rin acompaño a Sesshomaru hasta su habitación, se recostaron en la cama y allí, en la privacidad de la habitación ella comenzó a hacerle caricias y mimos, y el solo se dejó ser, después de todo era su esposa, y estaban solos, nadie los vería.

Rin le explico a su esposo el porqué de su desmayo y de la pronta marcha de Lady Irasue, el día anterior había llegado un sirviente del palacio de la demonio, llevo consigo unos pastelillos, que según aquel sirviente, eran enviados especialmente para la joven esposa de su hijo, sin embargo estos habían sido envenenados siendo esa la razón de su desmayo, el cual hubiese terminado en tragedia de no ser por la pronta acción de la madre de Sesshomaru.

Allí fue donde entendió el por qué la repentina desaparición de su madre, esta había ido a buscar y darle su merecido al responsable de semejante altercado, se sintió feliz, después de todo, su madre sabia cuán importante era la humana para él, era el amor de su vida.

Cuando ella se hubo quedado dormida, él la observo con benevolencia, sin duda era hermosa, verla preocuparse por el de esa forma lo conmovió, y entonces aquel pensamiento inundo su cabeza como otras muchas veces, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Rin se fuera de este mundo?, ella era una humana y como tal tarde o temprano moriría, ella no contaba con la misma longevidad que él, sin duda seria el peor dolor del mundo.

Cuando eso pasase se acabaría el mundo también para él, después de todo ella era su mundo, lo que más amaba, la razón por la que se estabilizó en su palacio, no soportaría la vida sin ella, era por eso que había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Desde antes de haberla desposado había comenzado a investigar la manera de convertir a un humano en un medio demonio, si bien esos seres no eran de su agrado, quería tener a esa mujer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, si lograra encontrar una forma en convertirla en un completo demonio como él no lo pensaría dos veces, era egoísta y lo aceptaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Había descubierto algunas muy antiguas ciudadelas de demonios que habían descubierto como hacerlo, claro que no serían tan longevos como un demonio nacido así, pero eso no importaba, después de todo él ya había recorrido parte de su vida como demonio, mientras que le diese la edad que a él le quedaba por vivir se daba por bien servido, sonrió para sí mismo y abrazo a su esposa con fuerza, deposito un beso sobre sus labios y ella le sonrió aun dormida por el gesto, mientras se abrazaba a él recitándole un te amo.

Encontraría la manera de cumplir sus objetivos egoístas, mantenerla por toda su larga vida a su lado y llenarla de amor, aunque fuese más abierto con ella solo en la privacidad de su habitación, aunque ella sabía que la amaba, la amaba más de lo que algún humano o demonio ha amado jamás.

FIN.

* * *

 **Lo sé, me ha quedado algo extraño, estoy algo dormitada así que no se bien lo que escribo, espero me dejen un Review, eso me haría feliz, ya saben que sugerencias o criticas deben ser con el debido respeto, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de esta pareja que la verdad amo mucho, bueno, antes de irme déjenme decirles que, por si no lo entendieron, Sesshomaru en sus viajes por todo lugar mientras Rin estuvo en la aldea con Kaede, encontró varios palacios de demonios de mucho tiempo antes que él y su padre mismo, allí encontró documentos sobre que un humano puede ser convertido en medio demonio sin tener que ser devorado por esos seres repugnantes que usaba Naraku, e incluso que con una técnica especial se podía convertir en un demonio completo, pero este no podrá gozar de tantos años de vida como él, que nació como demonio, bueno siendo eso todo me despido y nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
